Tears Lead to Smiles
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Cal comes to visit. Can you send me a better title!It WILL be JW so you know! And the rating will be changed if you think I should change it!
1. I Miss Him

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this story isn't done or anything and I normally do VERY short stories but... Know what? I'm gonna do this one long hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter One

I miss him

_While the tears flow down my eyes_

_I think of you as my whole life_

_The times we spent_

_The days you cared for me_

_When you would never give me up for anything_

_But one day I opened my eyes to find_

_That my heart had deceived me_

_I was blinded by love_

_I couldn't tell a lie from the truth_

_You'll never know the pain I felt_

_The things you did_

_I felt pain and deception_

_How could you lie to me like this?_

_My dream of being with you like this_

_Had vanished on never how you used me_

_The tears I cry are of pain_

_The way you treated me I thought is was love but it was just games_

_You played on me hoping to win but you lost a thing that could have been great_

_And now when I look I look back at those days I know I learned a thing or two  
When we were together guys aren't worth your tears never cry for a man who never loved you._

Jordan had dreamt these words for the last four months. Every time she heard them though she knew that the last line was not right. Woody _had_ loved her. Four months would mean since the night Woody had been shot. She thought about the inn and what he had said.

"_I don't want to be your rebound guy._"

Jordan knew that he wasn't. Every night she would think of that poem. She was clinically depressed, or so her doctor said.

She was thinner and she knew that. Suddenly she heard her phone ring. Gladly she answered the phone.

"Cavanaugh." She didn't sound tired like Garret was expecting. She sounded more as thought she wanted nothing more than to have the ability to stay awake for all eternity.

"Hi Jordan." Garret greeted, "Hope I didn't wake you?"

"No Garret you didn't wake me." Jordan said a little too quickly.

"Ok. I need you to come to the morgue. Nigel and Bug both decided that they would get a horrible flu. Like the one where you can't move without hurling." Garret smiled in spite of himself. "Oh and there is somebody here who wants to talk to you." Garret told her.

"Alright Garret. Be right there. Bye." She said as she hung up.

Jordan threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said 'Boston Girl' on it. She quickly put on eyeliner and mascara too. Then she grabbed a hair scrunchy and walked out the door.

Once she got to the morgue she pulled her messy curls into an even messier ponytail.

"Jordan! Thank god your here! We have three bodies coming in and Garret wants to see you. Oh and there is somebody in your office to see you. I told them they may need to wait a little bit and they said that it was ok." Lily ran off towards the conference room.

Jordan watched her for a moment before walking off in search of Garret.

"Hey Gar, you wanted to see me?" Jordan asked.

"Uhh, ya. You have three bodies coming in and I can take two but the two that I took I didn't know that..." Garret looked at the floor.

"What Garret?" Jordan asked softly.

"I'm working with Framus and Seely and your working with... Simmons." Garret couldn't look at her.

"That's fine Garret." She told him even though she was kind of worried about working with Lu again, she really didn't want to say something that she would regret. She smiled and walked out.

Once she got to her office she saw two men sitting there.

Jordan cleared her throat, "May I help you?" she asked as she walked to her desk.

"Hey Jo." Woody said.

Jordan whipped around at the sound of his voice and saw Woody sitting there and Cal beside him.

"Hey. Hi Cal!" She greeted.

"Hi." Cal seemed a little shy.

"Cal is here because well..." Woody started.

"My girlfriend died here in Boston on her way to the vet convention." Cal said quickly.

"Oh my god Cal!" Jordan rushed over and hugged him as tears began to run down his cheeks.

Woody felt a twinge in his stomach and he instantly knew that it was jealousy.

"I'm sorry to do this now but I need a positive ID. Would you be up to it?" She asked choosing her words carefully.

Cal nodded. "Ok. Come with me please." She helped him up and they walked to the crypt.

Around a half hour later Cal and Woody were walking out of the morgue. Jordan had held up till now. "Woody I need to talk to you." She called.

Woody walked back over.

"Ya?" He asked.

"I want to see you and your brother soon. Like dinner tonight. You, Cal, Lu and me." She smiled trying so hard not to laugh at the face he made in surprise. "At the fancy restaurant near where the Pogue is. Please don't be late. I'll be there around 7." Jordan smiled and waved to Cal. Then she spun on her heal and left.

"What did she want?" Cal asked.

"She wants us to have dinner with her."

"Us you mean me and you?"

"No I mean me, you and Lu."

"And Lu is?"

"You'll meet her tonight." Woody got into the elevator and Cal followed.

Lu was dressed in a blue evening dress that accented her eyes. Woody thought that she was lovely.

Cal walked out of the hotel that he was staying in. Once he saw Woody's car he walked over and climbed in.

"Hey Cal." Came his brother's voice, "This is Lu."

Cal saw a pretty blonde sitting there. "Holy shit, what a hotty!" Cal exclaimed only to be hit by his brother and see Lu blushing.

"CAL! Out of the car now!" His brother yelled. Cal jumped out after Woody.

"What the hell? Do you have to hit on all my girlfriends?" Woody asked angrily.

"So she is your girlfriend now? Damn! Why did you do that to Jordan? I mean Lu is hot but have you even looked at Jordan for 10 seconds?" Cal asked then a sly smile came to his face, "Hey! If your dating her than that means..."

"What Cal? What does that mean?" Woody asked hotly.

"Jordan is back within limits!" Cal almost screamed.

"What? No! No way Calvin Hoyt! There is NO WAY!" Woody yelled at his brother and was about to continue when Lu stopped them and said, "Jordan will be there in 15 minutes! Do you want to be late? No do you? No. LET'S GO!"

Once they got to the restaurant they saw that Jordan wasn't there yet.

"Well maybe I was wrong." Lu said as they sat at the table the waiter said was under Jordan's name.

"Look at her!" They heard a girl at the next table saw. They looked where she was pointing.

There was Jordan, her hair half pinned back and she put a red clip in her hair. Her dress was a halter top, and it was red. The dress it's self was a little bit tight, but just enough to hug her curves, the bottom was short, only three quarters of the way to her knees. She wore red three inch heels.

"Wow..." Lu said a little stunned.

Cal smiled a big smile at Woody and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Cal." Jordan said quietly once she got to the bottom of the stairs, "How are you?"

"Doin' all right now that I've seen how gorgeous you are." He smiled.

"Damn Cal, you sure are a sweet talker!" Jordan giggled as they walked over to Woody and Lu.

"Wow Jordan! You look great!" Lu smiled reassuringly, almost as if to say 'I think you look great but if you take Woody, you WILL die'.

"Thanks. So how long have you guys been here?" She asked.

"Around five minutes." Cal answered, putting his hand on the small of Jordan's back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The old truck decided that I should be late and if the damn mechanic had been off for the day my dress would not only be muddy, but soaking wet too." Jordan laughed along with everybody.

"Woody... you haven't said one word to me while I've been here. What's up?" She asked.

Woody cleared his throat, "Nothing much. Just the usual, me and Cal were fighting-"

"Over you..." Cal interrupted and Jordan smiled.

"Yeah... Anyway I want to say something... Cal... You can have her." Woody said so quickly and angrily that Jordan instantly felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Have me? What the hell am I? A damn dog!" Jordan glared at him. "Cal, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." He smiled at her as he took her hand out on to the dance floor.

They danced to the slow song and Jordan left her head on Cal's shoulder. Lu and Woody went out and began dancing too.

When the song was over, they broke and clapped. The next song was a little faster and Jordan and Cal began dancing quickly.

Woody felt horrible for talking about Jordan like he had.

Later on, after the dance was over, Cal and Woody took the girls home. Woody went to open Jordan's door for her, but she beat him to it.

"I don't need you helping me." She snapped as Cal helped her out of the car. "Thanks Cal. Do you wanna walk me to my door? Don't worry, if he leaves," She pointed to Woody, "You can stay at my place."

Cal smiled and he took Jordan's hand. She looked over and Woody as if to say, 'Screw you man. You ditched me and now I'm with your brother.'

"Night Lu." She smiled at Lu.

"Good night Jordan." She replied with a smile.

"Jordan, I'm sorry for how Woody talked to you tonight." Cal looked at the ground.

"No problem. He's talked plenty worse before."

"When?" Cal asked shocked.

"Well... When he got shot, then after this case we worked together, where we got really close-"

"He slept with you!" Cal almost yelled.

"Ya he slept with me... but that wasn't the worst part! How 'bout we call Woody's cell and tell him to take Lu home then come pick you up so I can finish the story?" She smiled at Cal and handed him her phone.

He dialed the number and waited for Woody to pick up. When he finally did Cal told him to take Lu home, Jordan was telling him a 'bed time' story. He laughed at the sound Woody and made when he heard Jordan laughing.

"Finish your story?" Cal asked her when he hung up the phone.

"Ok. So Woody and I slept together right? It was going great until I asked him to come in to my apartment one night. Know what he says? I don't wanna be your rebound guy Jordan! I swear I almost burst into tears, and until tonight the doctors said that I was clinically depressed. I really was sad. Anyway, sounds like there's a car downstairs. Lu's apartment is only five minutes away from mine..." She was cut off yet again.

"How did you find out about Lu and Woody?" Cal couldn't help but ask Jordan the question that had been bothering him.

'Well..." Jordan felt her eyes well up with tears, "Woody got a new office all for himself, he didn't have to share it, so I brought him an office warming gift and well... Lu had already given him one so when I walked in they were making out and I still gave it to him and everything but it hurt like hell you know?" She smiled weakly and Cal hugged her. A few seconds later Jordan looked at him, she knew that she shouldn't get involved with Woody's brother, but he had listened to her. He knew everything. She kissed him goodnight and he walked to the door, stunned.


	2. Officer Hoyt

Chapter 2

"Cal! What the hell? I was about to come get you!" Cal just smiled contently and climbed into the truck.

"CALVIN HOYT? Earth to Cal? Are you there? Answer the damn question." Woody looked at his brother.

"She kisses great Woods." He smiled as he climbed out of the truck and into the hotel.

"Morning Lily. How are you?" Jordan walked into the conference room and saw Lily sitting there reading a file.

"I'm good... Why are you so happy?" Lily looked at her friend, surprised.

"He's really cute Lils." Jordan smiled at Lily.

"Who?"

"Cal Hoyt. He's really cute and _listens_ to you. Unlike his brother. OK, Lily I go you for dinner with Lu, Woody and Cal, right? You know what Woody says? "Nothing much except Cal, you can have her.'" Jordan told her friend angrily.

"Woody said that?" Lily's eyes got very wide.

"Yes Lily. Woody said... He Cal.. What are you doing in here?" Jordan looked up and saw the younger Hoyt brother standing in the doorway.

"I came to see you Jordan. I know that sounds totally corny but well... It's true." Cal blushed a little bit.

"Awww... Thanks Cal." Jordan smiled at Cal. She looked down the hallway unconsciously, and saw Woody.

"Damn..." She said.

"What?" Cal looked and saw Woody. "Dammit!"

"Hi Cal. Jordan." Woody said as he walked up to them. Cal wrapped his arm protectively around Jordan's waist and she leaned into him. "Hi Woody." Jordan replied coldly.

"Can I talk to you Jordan?" He asked.

"Fine, be right back Cal." She kissed his cheek, just to make Woody feel horrible about last night.

They walked into Jordan's office and she shut the door. "What did you need?" She asked.

"Why do you want Cal Jordan?" Woody looked at her.

"So what was last night huh? 'Cal you can have her?' I'm not a book or an animal." She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Woody, you're not the only one who can move on with life. You have Lu and I have Cal. Now we can be civil right? Right. See you around Woody." She walked out of the office and right to where Cal was waiting.

1 WEEK LATER 

"So, Calvin Hoyt, you want a position as an officer? I think that can be arranged, even though you don't have a clean record." Captain Larrence nodded. "Fill these out and you start on Wednesday." He handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you sir." Cal took the papers and filled them out. When he was finished he handed the stack back to the captain and walked out to his new desk. Jordan walked in and smiled when she saw him.

"Officer Hoyt." She laughed and kissed him. "Did you get it?"

"Yep. I'm now an official officer and will be responding to a very pretty medical examiners calls." He smiled at her.

"Good thing." She kissed him again. "Congratulations."

**Read and Review 4 more chapters. No reviews, no story! **


	3. Wedding Proposal

Wedding Proposal

**Ok guys………. Sorry this took so long! I had a BAD case of writers block.**

**AT THE NEXT MURDER SCENE**

Jordan responded and saw Cal was one of the officers, but Woody was the detective. "Ugh…" She said as she saw Woody. She blew a kiss to Cal and walked up to him. "Hello officer." She smiled at him.

"Hello Dr. Cavanaugh." He smiled back and kissed her.

"Ok… Now I have to go and do my job." She said once she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled at her and turned back to the other witnesses.

"Woody." Jordan said as she walked up to him and smiled, a totally fake smile.

"Jordan." He nodded to the body. "33 year old, Caucasian female. Her name is Nina Tierra."

Jordan went about doing her job. "Lividity is set… looks like she's been dead… 5-6 hours, give or take." She told him. "I'll do an autopsy tomorrow. I have other things that need to be done today. Say hi to Lu for me." She motioned for the morgue body carriers to take the body to the morgue van.

**12 AM AT THE MORGUE**

"Six autopsies…" Jordan groaned as she went into the change room and changed into her clothes. "At least I can expect a nice dinner tonight…" She went out to the elevator and heard Lily talking with Bug. She heard something that she wouldn't expect too.

"Lily Lebowski, you're the most beautiful, kind, caring and loving woman I have ever met," Bug began. (Lily and Brandau had been over since she rejected his wedding proposal two weeks ago and Lily and Bug had begun to date). "I love you and I hope that you can love me too," Jordan couldn't help it. She peeked into Bug's office where they were talking. "Will you marry me?" He asked and Jordan and Lily both gasped.

Lily beamed, "Mahesh 'Bug' Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy, of course I will." She giggled. "I love you too…" She saw Jordan who forgot she was supposed to be hiding.

"Jordan.." She smiled and Bug put the ring on her finger.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be… I'll just go…" She rambled.

"It's ok. Tomorrow everybody will know so… I'm happy Jordan, you don't have to be embarrassed." Lily smiled.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jordan exclaimed, before she smiled. "Congratulations you guys!" She ran into the office and hugged both of them. "I've gotta go now, Cal's waiting with dinner… Can I tell him?" She smiled again.

"Sure." Lily and Bug said at the same time.

"Ok. Thanks!" She smiled and rushed away to her car.

**AT JORDAN'S APARTMENT**

Cal had started to live with Jordan when he had needed a place to stay, and Jordan decided to let him stay for a long time so he wouldn't have to find an apartment of his own.

"Cal? I'm home." She called.

"Hey Jord." Cal came up to her. Every man she was with seemed to have a new nickname for her. "How was your day?"

"Crap till the end, about 15 minutes ago, guess what happened?" She smiled.

"Pleeaeeeese tell me you didn't take a pregnancy test and it resulted positive!" He smiled back.

"NO! Bug proposed…" She started.

"To you?" Cal gave her a funny look.

"No." She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. "To Lily, and she said YES!" she squealed happily.

"No way!" Cal smiled.

"Yeah and you're soooooo not as excited as me are you?" She asked him, her smile dropping off her face.

"Yeah, I am…. I just don't know them as well." He told her.

"Mmmm k." She smiled again. "So what's for dinner?"

"Italian, but Woody's late…" He suddenly thought that he said that out loud.

"WHAT?" She asked shocked. "I don't care if I did say that we could be civil. I still don't wanna see him THAT much!" Jordan whined.

"Jordan, deal with it. He's my brother and I want to see him. He's bringing Lu and a few other friends too."

"Ugh…" Jordan mumbled as she went off to change into her comfy clothes.

**A/N I may have shocked you a little haha, maybe I don't know… but anyway, the next chapter will be a little bit interesting. Hope you enjoyed and remember… I can stop writing so REVIEW!**


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4 

**Truth or Dare**

**A/N Ok, this is where I had fun. Nigel can be an interesting character to play as huh? Anyway… here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Crossing Jordan characters. Just write about em. **

STILL AT JORDAN AND CAL'S APARTMENT ((It's theirs together now I guess))

Jordan walked out of Cal and her room and she went over to the couch in her blue tank top that was a size too small and her black sweat pants.

Cal heard the door. "Ok, it's either the Italian food guy or Woods and your friends." He went and answered it. There was Lily and Bug, holding the food. "How'd you?"

"We told the guy we were coming up here." Bug handed the food from his arms to Cal, then took the food from his new fiancée and brought it into the kitchen.

"Oh." Cal said as he walked into the kitchen after Bug.

Lily saw Jordan on the couch and walked up to her. "Hey Jordan." She smiled.

"Lily! I didn't know you were coming!" Jordan jumped up and hugged Lily.

"Yeah, Bug's here too." She gazed at the kitchen where Bug was.

"Oh… Be right back." Jordan rolled her eyes when she heard the door being knocked on again. "Wanna come?" She asked Lily, she didn't want to be alone in case it was Woody and Lu.

"Sure." Lily smiled brightly and followed Jordan to the door.

Jordan opened it and there was Garret, Rene and Abby. "Hey… guys." She smiled at them.

"Dr. Cavanaugh." Rene said.

"Rene, this isn't work. It's a dinner at my… our apartment. You can call me Jordan." She smiled at the DA.

"Ok Jordan." Since Rene had gotten back with Garret, she had been nicer to Jordan because Garret had told Rene that Jordan had told him to get his ass in gear and ask her out again, which was true.

"Hey Abby." Jordan hugged Abby,

"Hi Jordan." Abby hugged her back and walked into the apartment.

Garret smiled at Lily and Jordan and followed Abby, hand in hand with Rene.

Before Jordan could close the door, Woody and Lu walked up. Jordan instantly put on a fake smile. "Hello Woody, Lu." She turned on her heel and went into the apartment.

Lily apologized for Jordan and allowed them to come in. She looked at the clock near the doorway and counted to twenty, Nigel was almost always on time. Sure enough at the count of 30 she heard Nigel's motorcycle pull into the parking lot. She waited for him.

Once Nigel got there, everybody went to the table to eat. Lily was beside Bug, Rene beside Garret who was beside Abby, Lu who was beside Woody who was beside his brother, and Cal who was beside Jordan who was beside Lu.

Everybody but Jordan talked while they ate, but she stayed perfectly silent. Lily decided to tell the news.

"Everybody? Bug and I are…" She smiled. "ENGAGED!"

Jordan looked up at her.

"Wow! Good for you guys!" Woody exclaimed and he beamed. Everybody hugged them and sat back down to eat.

30 MINUTES LATER! 

Nigel finally got sick of the silence. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" he smiled at them all, but nobody seemed to bite. "Awww come on! Please?" He smiled at Jordan.

"Awww FINE!" Jordan stood up and went to the couch, followed by Lily, Bug, Garret, Abby, Rene, Cal, Woody the Lu.

Nigel smirked and followed them. "Ok! I'll go first…." He looked around the room. "Hmmmm… Jordan. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Ugh, truth." She told him.

"Ok…" He thought for a minute then decided to be mean. "How good is young Calvin here in bed."

Lily choked on her water and Woody gaped at Nigel. Jordan sat there trying to process. "Umm… Good I suppose." She blushed.

"Good god!" Nigel exclaimed. "IS Jordan Cavanaugh BLUSHING?" He made Lily laugh.

"My turn right?" Jordan asked hastily.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Ok…. Woody. Truth or dare?" Jordan asked him.

"Truth." He said.

"Ok…. That night in the Lucy Carver Inn? Did it mean anything to you." She snapped.

"Yes it did." He told her.

"Oh because you seem to enjoy making me miserable with Lu and Devon." Jordan looked at him with her sad eyes.

"Jordan I…" He began. "Never mind. Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"Ok… I dare you to… grind Bug." He smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Woody told her.

"Umm… Ok…" She stood up then helped Bug up. She finished the dare and sat down, cherry red in the face.

"Ok…" She said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

20 MINUTES INTO THE GAME 

It was Nigel's turn again. "Jordan." He looked at her.

"Dare." She said bravely, some of the dares were pretty bad.

"I dare you to…" He began, then he looked at Woody. "French kiss Woodrow."

Jordan snapped to attention, she was the slightest bit drunk, so was everybody else. "What?"

"I said, I dare you to French kiss young Woodrow Hoyt over there."

"That's what I thought…" She looked at Woody. "Ok… I guess so… Only one chicken right? And I used mine already?" She asked.

"Yep." Bug told her. "You used it before so you didn't have to French Garret." He laughed.

"Ugh…" She went over and sat on Woody's lap. "Ready?" She whispered.

"I guess so." His heart was beating quickly, and he tried not to look as excited as he felt.

She leaned close enough so he could feel her breath on his skin before Nigel cut in.

"No quickies Jordan. Like you would if you were in love with him." He smiled.

_Well that shouldn't be hard. _She thought. _I already do love him._

She placed her lips on his and slid her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him. She didn't expect what happened. Woody kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her back. She moaned slightly. When the kiss broke, they both sat there, looking at one another.

"You can get off his lap now." Lu said snappishly.

"Right…. Yeah…" Jordan crawled off Woody's lap, not taking her eyes off his. She touched her lips to make sure it was real and not a dream.

THE NEXT DAY 

Everybody had had a lot to drink last night. They were all asleep on Cal and Jordan's floor. When Jordan awoke, she was laying beside Woody. "What the…" She sat up and looked around for Cal who was beside Lu.

"What the hell is going on?" She got up and felt her hangover take over her. "Oh…" She went into the kitchen and found some aspirin and a glass. Jordan poured herself some water and saw Woody do the same thing as she did when he saw Lu beside Cal.

"Jordan… what the hell happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Who was the least drunk?" He asked.

"Lily."

"Ok, let's ask her then when she wakes up."

Lily woke up 10 minutes later. She didn't have a hangover… or a very bad one at least. She went to Jordan and Woody who handed her a tablet of aspirin and some water.

"Thanks…" Lily took them.

"Lily," Jordan began. "Why did I wake up beside Woody this morning?" She asked her friend.

"Because, you were singing as a dare and you almost fell over. Woody caught you and held you in his lap, you giggled and kissed him." Lily finished.

"I what?" Jordan blinked.

"You kissed him." Lily told her.

"Why is Lu beside Cal?" Woody asked because Jordan was a little shocked.

"Oh, that, Lu tripped over Cal's foot while he was asleep, I heard this, and she went over thinking that he was you and she curled up into his arms and fell asleep."

"Oh…" Jordan finally said.

"Wow…" Woody said too as the others slowly began to wake up with many questions from the previous night to ask each other.


	5. Drug Problems

Drug Problems TWO MONTHS LATER 

"Cal! What the hell? Do you EVER pick up your clothes?" Jordan yelled from the living room where she was picking up Cals dirty clothes.

"Yeah, when I feel like it!" Cal yelled back.

"Well then FEEL like it today!" Jordan went into the kitchen and dropped all the clothes at Cal's feet.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. You just made more that you have to clean up." Cal shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to work and you have the damned day off so clean the stupid apartment." She turned, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

AT THE MORGUE 

"I swear he's the dirtiest person alive!" Jordan ranted on and on to Nigel, Bug and Lily.

"You've told us that Love." Nigel sighed and Lily got fed up and left.

"He's driving me crazy!" Jordan yelled.

"Yes yes yes." Bug went and followed his fiancée.

Jordan sighed too and finished the rest of the day in silence.

A relieved Nigel smiled and went back to working.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT 

Jordan walked in with the groceries she had picked up.

"Cal! I'm home!" She called and walked into the kitchen that was when she smelled it. She was sure of it. Drugs. Lots of them. She went into the living room and saw Cal with some people who she had never met. She couldn't see the drugs, but she could tell that all of these people were high. There were about five men and two women.

"Cal, what's going on here?" She asked calmly.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in here." Cal stood up angrily and went over to her. She stepped back.

"This is my apartment Cal. I can come in when I want." Jordan stated.

"No, you can't. Not when I have friends over." Jordan could smell the Pot on him.

"Are you doing drugs in here or something?" Jordan asked.

"Stupid bitch." Cal slapped her across the face and sent her sprawling. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Jordan held her face where he had slapped him and stood up. He advanced again but she ran to her room and pulled the hand gun out of her dresser. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Cal backed off at the sight of the gun and Jordan grabbed her purse and keys and made sure that her cell was in her purse.

"I want you the hell out of my apartment today." She walked out of the apartment and drove to the only safe place she knew. Woody's apartment.

She didn't care if Lu was there or not. She needed Woody now. Right now.

She arrived at Woody's complex and used her spare key that she still had to get up to his apartment. "Woody?" she knocked loudly, if Lu was there she didn't want to just open the door and see something she didn't want to see.

Woody answered the door in a pare of sweats and no shirt. She took her hand away from her cheek and smiled lightly before she started to cry.

Woody saw the hand mark on her face and immediately pulled her close.

"He's doing drugs Woody." She cried into his shoulder as Woody became angrier with Cal. Cal had hit her.

"Did he hit you?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Y… Yes…" She sobbed and finally released him. "I don't want to go there if he's there. I told him to get out." Her eyes had a look of hurt in them.

"Ok, I know you don't like Lu, but she's coming over today, and I can get her to stay with you, then I'll go talk with Cal." He knew that was a lie. He was gonna hit Cal.

She nodded. "Ok."

A HALF HOUR LATER 

Lu walked into Woody's apartment and saw Jordan sitting on the couch alone.

"Why are you here?" Lu asked and Jordan turned. Lu saw the hand mark on Jordan's face. "Ohmigod!" Lu stared at Jordan.

"What…" Jordan cut her off.

"Please don't ask Lu." She started to get tears in her eyes. "Woody… he wants you to stay with me for a while… so he can go talk with Cal…" Jordan began sobbing and Woody heard her. He rushed out of his bedroom.

"It's not your fault Jordan. It's his." Woody hugged her.

"I know…" She cried herself into a deep sleep.

**A/N I know this chapter is really weird, and it sorta sucks… o well. Hope u liked it neway! R&R o and sorry it took so long. This story enjoys giving me writers block!**


End file.
